Would you smile for me
by killiansmermaid
Summary: The curse of the Evil Queen never happened. It's Snow White's birthday, and Emma's about to give her a special present. A Charming Family oneshot.


Snow was awoken by birds singing in front of her window. The sun was already starting to rise, and the sky was perfectly blue.  
It was Snow White's birthday today, her first birthday since Emma was born.  
Charming had been making preparations for this day for a long time. Apparently he had a lot of things planned, and he wanted to surprise Snow. Today was a very special day. Snow White would turn 30, and Charming wanted this day to be perfect.  
Snow had argued about it of course, saying that he shouldn't have to do this all by himself, and that she could help him. But when she did all Charming did was smile at his wife, and say 'Don't worry Snow, everything is being taken care of. Red offered to help, and she's doing a wonderful job. Just relax'. Then Snow would take her daughter into the palace garden, and read while Emma would fall asleep in her arms. After a couple of hours Red would come to wake her, and to get her ready for dinner. Since organizing Snow's birthday party took a lot of time, both Snow and Charming offered Red and her Granny to stay in their castle. Red gladly accepted the offer and couldn't be more excited than to spend more time with her best friend and her husband and their newborn baby.

She looked next to her where her husband, her Charming, was still very much asleep. Snow smiled at the adorable image of Charming sleeping so peacefully and decided to get out of bed. She put on her white silk robe, and went to Emma's nursery.  
The castle was still quiet, for everyone was still asleep… Except for the guard standing by Emma's nursery. Charming and Snow both knew that the curse of the Evil Queen didn't happen, and that she wasn't a threat to them anymore, but that didn't mean that they were still very protective of their daughter and wanted to protect her from harm.  
Snow greeted the guard, who then wished Snow White a happy birthday.  
As she entered Emma's room, the little girl was already awake, and toying with her blanket. Snow slowly walked over to her daughter's crib, and took a moment to just admired her.  
It was a perfect day in the life of Snow White. And she knew it couldn't get better than this. This was the happy ending she always hoped she would have, and always fought for.  
As she admired her daughter, memories flooded through her mind of all the wonderful memories she already had from Emma's young, young life.  
When Snow was still pregnant, Emma had the tendency to kick when Snow was stressed, as if her daughter could feel her tension. Emma would only calm down and stop kicking when Charming talked or sang to Snow's belly. This was something Snow already had in common with her daughter. Charming and Emma had a special connection, even before she was born. And things hadn't changed. After Emma was born, Charming had always been the one to calm her down while she was having a tantrum.  
The connection between Emma and Snow was different than Emma and Charming's. Where Charming was the one to calm Emma down, Snow was the one who would make Emma laugh. Emma had the prettiest smile Snow had ever seen. Snow only had to show her face to Emma, and Emma's face would lighten up. And then that pretty smile Snow loved so much, would appear.  
Today wasn't an exception to that.  
'Good morning little princess' Snow whispered lovingly to her 5 month year old baby. Snow didn't even have to finish the sentence before Emma smiled at Snow, and raised her arms towards her, wanting Snow to pick her up.  
Snow did as she pleased, and picked her up and hugged her. The baby babbled, and played with Snow's hair. Snow laughed and rubbed Emma's back. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Emma, of course, didn't reply. She couldn't speak yet. Snow and Charming already started teaching Emma how to talk a month ago, but there was no progress yet.  
Snow walked to the window in Emma's nursery to admire the scenery. Snow loved watching the sunrise.  
Emma protested and moved around in Snow's arms. 'You don't want to look at the sunrise sweetheart? Well, let's just have a seat then'. Snow walked around the room, and sat down on the ground and put Emma on her lap. She put her knees up so that Emma's head could rest on them. That way Emma could look up to Snow.  
Emma's huge blue/green eyes rested on Snow's. Snow couldn't help but giggle at Emma's intense stare. 'What are you looking at honey? Why are you looking at mommy?' As always, a huge smile appeared on Emma's face.

In the meanwhile Charming had awoken and searched for his wife since she wasn't lying next to him when he woke up. He walked through the corridor and heard his wife's voice. He followed her voice, and it led him to Emma's nursery. He stayed in the doorway, leaned against the wall and looked at his wife who was talking to their daughter. While taking in the adorable scene, a smile appeared on his face.

Snow heard movement and looked behind her, only to see her beloved husband. A loving smile appeared on her face, which he returned to her.  
Snow turned over to Emma, when she heard her babbling. 'What did you say, honey?' Snow asked, with a little bit of shock. Did she really hear that? Was Emma starting to talk?  
'morrrrmmm' Emma continued babbling.  
'What is it you want to say to mommy, dear?' she asked a little urgent. Snow got excited and nervous at the same time as she kept looking at her daughter, waiting for her to speak.  
'moooo… mommy'. It felt as if the world around her was a blur, as Snow only had eyes and ears for her daughter. Emma had just spoken her very first word!  
Snow was shocked, and couldn't believe it. With wide eyes she yelled for her husband. 'Charming.. Charming!?' However, she didn't need to call for him, for he was already running towards them. He knelt down next to Snow. 'Did she just..'  
'Yes' Snow started to tear up.  
'Will you say it again sweetheart, can you say it again? Mommy… mommy'  
This time it was much easier for Emma to say the word. 'Mommy'.  
A laugh escaped from both Snow and Charming. Snow couldn't have asked for more on her birthday.  
Charming kissed the side of her head, and lovingly whispered in her ear 'Happy Birthday my love'.


End file.
